Remnant
by Shikami Yamino
Summary: Only when the dust has settled, are we privy to what has really been left behind. Athrun x Cagalli. [Part 2 of 3]
1. Part 1 of 3

* * *

**  
Disclaimer:** All characters and specifics of "Kidousenshi Gundam SEED" and "Kidousenshi Gundam SEED Destiny" are copyrighted Sotsu Agency, Sunrise and Mainichi Broadcasting. All rights reserved. This fanfiction is property of Shikami Yamino and is not intended for any monetary purpose nor an infringement of copyright laws. No one is to post/host/use any aspect of this fanfic without explicit permission from the author. 

**Notes:** This is a piece that has been in the making for quite a while. Spawned by Athrun's request to use a mobile-suit during the Break the World incident in **Destiny episode 5**, and Talia's answer of "Do you intend to let former Chairwoman Canarba's hard-earned arrangements go to waste?"

What arrangements? Why were they hard-earned? And quite frankly, what exactly happened between **Seed** and **Destiny** so as to allow practically everyone from the Three Ships Alliance to live safely and undisturbed on Orb, albeit incognito, regardless of how high-profile some of them were?

I waited and waited for Fukuda and Morosawa to give me an answer but to no avail, so I decided to see what I could gather and infer from both series myself.

Kindly beta-ed by Neptune47.

This piece also forms part of what I consider my "**Stay**" continuum -- all fics of which are written to (hopefully) fit in with the canon timeline. So in a sense, I guess you could call this the sequel to "Stay" /grins/

Current lineup can be found at my fic journal and stands something like this:

**Gundam Seed**  
--- Stay  
--- Remnant (WIP)  
--- Idyllic  
--- Red  
**Gundam Seed Destiny**  
--- Selfish (WIP)  
--- Vanilla

* * *

**Kidousenshi Gundam SEED: "Remnant" --** Part 1 of 3  
by Shikami Yamino

* * *

Two and a half months after the Second Battle of Jachin Due, it was an unusually cold and dreary early December morning that dawned over the Athha Estate. Overhead, dark clouds hung heavy and unsettled, obscuring the rising sun from view. Lightning lit the sky in sporadic intervals, threatening to split it wide open as thunder rumbled quietly in counter-point.

Over the vast, sprawling grounds of the Estate, gardeners turned up the collars of their overalls against the wind and hurried about their morning tasks. Inside, the maids cast assessing looks out the large windows before resorting to artificial lighting, busily shutting windows and closing doors in preparation for the inevitable downpour.

Despite the efficiency and diligence with which the staff of the Athha Estate applied themselves to their duties however, one room on the second floor remained conspicuously undisturbed.

Amongst the pillows scattered haphazardly around a bed that was rumpled beyond recognition, the owner of that room slept on, peacefully unaware of the oncoming storm. In contrast, the other occupant of the bed lay wide awake; her slender form curled protectively around her bed-mate, shielding him from the world.

With russet eyes fixed on the patch of dark sky visible through the glass balcony doors, Cagalli ran feather light fingers through the dark hair beneath her fingertips. Absently noting that the storm appeared to be closing in, she closed her eyes and sighed, shifting until her cheek rested comfortably against Athrun's dark head. And as his deep, even breaths brushed gently past her skin where his head was nestled trustingly in the crook of her neck, she took comfort in the fact that he remained blissfully asleep.

It had been a rough night.

She'd known, from the time they'd spent together aboard the Kusanagi and the Archangel, that Athrun was often plagued by nightmares. They varied in intensity, but he usually possessed enough self-control to contain them sufficiently so as to leave the people around him undisturbed.

As long as they weren't sharing a bed with him.

She'd lost count of the number of times she'd woken up to his restless tossing, his brow creased as he struggled against his inner demons.

Then, it had usually been an easy task to wrap him in her arms, murmur quiet nonsense in his ear and soothe him back into a dreamless sleep. But occasionally, there would be the ones in which there was no placating him, ones in which her presence simply wasn't enough to banish his formless tormentors and the only thing she had left was to hold him and ride it out with him.

Exactly when and where each of _those_ occurred, she could remember with pinpoint accuracy -- because few things made her feel as helpless, or as worthless and weak. Almost as if she had never left the Kusanagi, screaming and struggling against the unyielding plexiglass as Onogoro and Kaguya were engulfed in flames before her very eyes.

The first time, they'd still been aboard the Kusanagi -- the night after Yzak and Dearka had transferred over from the Archangel. That day, the three ZAFT aces had sequestered themselves away for a period, undoubtedly discussing the next step to take. She didn't know what had been said and she hadn't felt it right to ask. But when they finally emerged, Yzak and Dearka had departed for PLANT alone; leaving behind the only other surviving member of the team that had originally infiltrated Heliopolis.

The second had taken place not long after they took up residence at the Athha Estate -- the night after Caridad Yamato had been brought to the Estate to share a tearful and heartfelt reunion with her son.

Her inability to sleep for long periods of time ever since she'd returned to Orb was a condition that she'd hoped to keep under wraps for a while longer. She knew Athrun suspected something from the way he studied her every morning at breakfast, but he had yet to call her on it, giving her ample opportunity to wander the balcony that connected his room and hers as she waited out those long hours during which sleep refused to claim her.

In the dead silence of the pre-dawn morning, despite the fact that they no longer regularly shared a bed, the familiar sounds of tossing and turning drifting from his room were practically impossible to miss.

And last night had made it lucky number three.

Feeling his breath hitch as he stirred, Cagalli tensed, her fingers pausing in their constant soothing motions. The arms wrapped around her waist tightened briefly, searchingly. Then, as if satisfied that she was still here, still with him as she'd promised countless times throughout the long night, Athrun subsided quietly back into unconsciousness.

Cagalli gave him a few more minutes to settle before gingerly pulling back just enough to catch a glimpse of the peaceful face that mere hours ago had been contorted in grief, in anger and in despair. Her amber gaze traced achingly over the tear tracks that marred his otherwise flawless features; testament to the anguish he refused to share with anyone about the friends he had failed to protect, the father he had failed to make see reason, and the loss of a mother he had loved above all else.

She had told him time and time again that it wasn't his fault -- they'd been at war, he had done his best and could have hoped to do nothing more. Each time, he would give her that self-deprecating little smile and reply that he knew, that he just needed to try harder to remember that fact, after which he would swiftly change the topic.

Though she never contradicted him, still unsure of her welcome into his private thoughts, she was nonetheless well aware that not once had he ever told her the truth.

Oh, he thought he was telling the truth. Athrun Zala would never consciously lie; it was a trait that just wasn't in him. But if he would be honest with even himself, he would have to admit that he _didn't know_. Because deep down, he still believed that he could have made a difference; still agonised over the millions upon millions of possibilities that could have transpired had he merely chosen the other fork in the metaphorical road.

And Cagalli was at a loss as to how to make him see otherwise.

A particularly loud crack of thunder drew her from her thoughts just in time to see the rain finally come sheeting down. Eyes fixed on the storm raging outside the balcony doors, Cagalli was reminded of another storm that took place nine months ago, on a small deserted island in the middle of the Indian Ocean.

Their first meeting could never be termed amicable by any stretch of imagination. They had tried to kill each other after all. Repeatedly. There was even a faint scar on Athrun's right arm from where her first shot had grazed him to prove it.

Yet it was that hostility, that anonymity and that distrust that had precipitated their understanding of each other. They hadn't known each other, there was no point in sugarcoating their words. They'd each thought the other to be their enemy, there was no need to consider the other's feelings when they aired their views.

But even then, he'd been the mature one; calmly and collectedly putting an end to the debate when she would have happily continued until one of them was rescued. Granted, his exhaustion at the time may have contributed significantly to that abrupt cease fire.

Cagalli smiled faintly at the memory, closing her eyes to once again rest her cheek against Athrun's hair.

He had been so sure of himself back then. So righteous. So supremely confident in what he was doing and where he was going.

He was fighting the Earth Alliance to protect PLANT. He was fighting to end the war. He was fighting to ensure that what had happened to his mother would never happen to anybody else ever again.

The war had robbed him of that surety.

Just as it had stolen so many other things from him, it had taken his confidence as well. First Kira, and then his father. Together they'd shaken the very foundations of what Athrun had held until then to be the absolute and undeniable Truth. So much so that he had thought it best to disappear as penitence for his 'failures'.

The smile melted from Cagalli's face at that particular memory: screaming his name, desperately chasing after him as he plunged himself into GENESIS's core. Afraid of losing him. Afraid of yet another important person leaving her behind in a burst of flames.

She shivered, unconsciously tightening her arms around her bed-mate.

She never wanted to go through that again.

Another brilliant bolt of lightning lit the dark sky directly outside the balcony doors, starkly illuminating the room in brief flashes before throwing it back into muted darkness. And despite Cagalli's best efforts, the deafening echo of the thunder that followed was enough to rouse Athrun from his featureless dreamscape.

The heavy exhalation that brushed past the collar of her pajama shirt was accompanied by the shift of his body against hers as he stretched. Registering the other presence in the bed mid-stretch, his body tensed for that mere fraction of a second before he realised that it was her form curled around him. And with that realisation came his ever-present concern for her health and well-being as he settled himself once more, resigned to lay there with her for as long as she remained asleep.

Curbing her instant irritation with the weather that had interrupted Athrun's sorely needed slumber, Cagalli sighed and brushed her lips tenderly over his forehead, tacitly informing him of her consciousness.

Athrun responded with a soft answering sigh that tickled the sensitive skin of her neck before proceeding to rub gentle, apologetic circles on her back.

He rarely remembered his nightmares, the few lingering traces of them usually dissipating as quickly as the darkness that yielded to the morning light. But Cagalli's presence and the destroyed state of his bed told him all he needed to know about how bad his nightmares had been that night; especially since he had apparently been making enough noise to rouse her from her bed in the next room.

"I'm sorry..."

It was a phrase that had almost become routine after one of these nights. But it was the sincerity in Athrun's voice, every time it was said, that made Cagalli pull him closer and shake her head in denial.

"It's all right," she murmured into his dark hair, repeating the same thing she had told him over and over again throughout the long night. "I'm here. I've got you."

With that, the pair lapsed into silence; content to simply lay there, taking comfort from each other's presence as the storm raged on outside.

It was the insistent beeping of Athrun's comm-unit that finally disturbed the almost tangible peace that had settled over the room.

Shaken rudely out of her half-doze, Cagalli grumbled a few unintelligible curses under her breath at the poor soul who had the misfortune of being on the other end. Beside her, Athrun chuckled lightly before pulling himself reluctantly from her arms and reaching for the gadget still beeping away obnoxiously on the nightstand.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, Athrun."

Athrun frowned, sitting up at the sound of the other's level voice. "Kisaka?"

The bed shifted beneath him as Cagalli also sat up at the mention of her mentor's name.

"Is something wrong?"

"Is Cagalli there with you?"

"Uh..." A quick flush stole over his features as he darted a look at Cagalli's pajama-clad form perched atop his rumpled bed, head cocked at him in a questioning gesture. "Yes..."

"Good," Kisaka replied, surprising Athrun with the relief and concern that warred with the ever-present professionalism in the older man's voice. "A message was just patched through from Aprilius One. Chairwoman Canarba has requested to speak with both of you at eleven hundred hours, Orb time, today."

The curious look on Cagalli's face melted into one of anxiousness as she watched all color drain from Athrun's features. She was already reaching for him when he uttered a quiet "Thank you, I understand" into the receiver and let it fall from his hand.

"Athrun..."

He didn't answer her.

Head bowed over the comm-unit that rested, deceptively innocent, in his lap, he didn't even appear to hear her.

"Athrun!"

Shifting to place herself directly in front of him, Cagalli braced a hand on his knee as she leaned forward to be able to look up into his face. "Athrun? What did Kisaka say?"

He offered her a small smile, seeming to come back to himself as he lifted his head and reached out to clasp her hand in his. But even with that smile, those emerald eyes she had learned to love were dull and flat.

"The Chairwoman requested a meeting for eleven hundred today. I guess the Supreme Council finally made a decision."

Cagalli's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before she bit her lip and looked away, her one free hand clenching around a fistful of the bedsheets until her knuckles turned white.

Then, mentally giving herself a rough shake, she turned back and sought Athrun's eyes again.

"It'll be okay," she insisted, willing him to believe her.

Because she believed it. Because she _had to_ believe it.

She wouldn't lose him.

Never again.

His smile grew a little, drawing strength from the determination burning brightly in her eyes as he gave her captive hand a gentle squeeze.

"I know..."

* * *

**End Part 1... to be continued.**

**End Notes:** Any comments will, as always, be appreciated. Coming up, it's just one big conspiracy theory /grins/


	2. Part 2 of 3

* * *

**  
Disclaimer:** All characters and specifics of "Kidousenshi Gundam SEED" and "Kidousenshi Gundam SEED Destiny" are copyrighted Sotsu Agency, Sunrise and Mainichi Broadcasting. All rights reserved. This fanfiction is property of Shikami Yamino and is not intended for any monetary purpose nor an infringement of copyright laws. No one is to post/host/use any aspect of this fanfic without explicit permission from the author. 

**Notes:** This chapter is fairly heavy-going, if only because this is the chapter in which the bulk of the fic lies. I need to point out here that most of the information in this is purely my opinion and speculation based on the state the world was in at the end of **Seed**, the state of the world at the start of **Destiny**, and my limited knowledge of politics and the rules governing armed forces.

I intended for it to fit as half of a bridge from **Seed** to **Destiny**, with the other half to come in "Selfish", but by no means is this the only kind of bridge that could explain certain events and give them context. This is simply the way I rationalise it, so feel free to disagree. Further notes to come at the end.

* * *

**Kidousenshi Gundam SEED: "Remnant"** -- Part 2 of 3  
by Shikami Yamino

* * *

With the storm still beating heavily against the windows, eleven o'clock found both Cagalli and Athrun seated before a panel of monitors in the Estate's conference room. Kisaka stood to the right of Cagalli's chair, his assessing eyes drifting from one youngster to the other.

Cagalli sat straight in her chair, shoulders tense, hands clasped together on the table before her, struggling not to fiddle as she darted brief but frequent looks at the person seated beside her. Athrun, for his part, was completely focused inward; hands folded over each other on the table, head slightly bowed, eyes fixed unseeingly on his cup of tea.

Gazing upon that resigned figure, Kisaka couldn't help the wave of compassion that swept over him. Nor the wave of admiration that followed in its wake.

Athrun knew what was coming. It had been looming over his head ever since he had made the decision to stay with the Archangel and Kusanagi after they fled Orb and the Earth, bound for space. At the time, with the flames of war still burning strong, it had been a far off consideration -- one that was given due thought, but ultimately pushed aside in favor of urgency and necessity.

But ever since the war had ended. Ever since Cagalli had somehow convinced him to stay with her. Ever since the pilots of Buster and Duel had left to return to PLANT without him, and ever since they arrived back at Orb, Kisaka knew that it had to have weighed so much more heavily on his mind.

Desertion was not a concept dealt with lightly by the armed forces. Defection even less so. But when they got right down to it, given that he had brought Justice along with him, Athrun's actions were really no less than that of Lacus Clyne. And by the simple process of reasoning by analogy, he knew he could not conceivably hope for a charge lighter than that which had been laid against her; a charge for high treason.

His situation was not that of the Archangel's crew.

The Alliance government, in an effort to aid peace talks, was currently more interested in severing associations with Blue Cosmos than anything else. Similarly, they were also more interested in sweeping the nuclear missiles Muruta Azrael had fired at PLANT under the proverbial rug, along with the Archangel and her crew who had destroyed them before they had reached their intended targets.

An Archangel they had theoretically already abandoned and thrown to the wolves at Josh-A.

ZAFT was unlikely to be as accommodating. Not when the people involved were so high profile. It wasn't just Athrun either. Dearka Elthman's father was also a member of PLANT's Supreme Council. And Andorew Waldfeld's reputation within ZAFT's ranks certainly couldn't be considered insignificant, to say nothing of the troops and the ship that the Desert Tiger had brought with him.

No matter how much Yzak Jule and Dearka Elthman had promised to help upon their return to PLANT, they were still mere soldiers; one of whom couldn't even be certain of his own future. No matter how obliging Eileen Canarba would try to be, even as Chairwoman she needed the approval of the other members of the Supreme Council. And no matter how magnanimous or crucial their decisions had been in bringing about the end of the war, it didn't change the fact that they were enlisted soldiers, subject to all the rights, responsibilities, privileges and obligations thereof.

Athrun knew all this. And so he would take whatever was dished out to him without protest. Of this, Kisaka was sure. Just as he was sure Dearka Elthman would. And just as Andorew Waldfeld would, along with all the troops who had followed him. Because they fully recognised that doing the right thing would incur grave consequences, and yet had chosen to do it regardless.

And Kisaka admired them for that. For their courage and conviction. For their honor.

Turning his attention back to Cagalli, Kisaka felt the swell of paternal pride. There was no doubt that she was rough around the edges. Even now, he could see her twitching her shoulders, uncomfortable in the garb of a Representative of Orb. But she was determined and she had passion. With the right guidance by the other Representatives, Kisaka had little doubt that she would carry Orb even further than Uzumi-sama had.

He watched her glance at her hands and consciously force them to unclench before darting yet another concerned look to her left. This time however, Athrun caught the movement out of the corner of his eye, resulting in him turning to give her a wry smile.

"Something wrong?"

Startled at having been caught, Cagalli shook her head slightly, unconsciously returning his smile before picking up her coffee and proceeding to take a sip.

Athrun's lips curved up a bit more in response, eyes softening as he gazed at her before turning to his own tea.

As Kisaka watched the exchange take place, he could feel an amused expression gracing his own features. He had watched the pair closely both during and after the war, onboard Kusanagi and here at the Estate -- a keen but silent observer to their budding relationship.

He had witnessed Athrun's patience and composure balancing Cagalli's temper and obstinacy; providing the soothing balm to a personality that, at times, was in desperate need of such gentle restraint. He'd also witnessed Cagalli's fire and determination tempering the hesitance and uncertainty that had crept into Athrun's countenance of late; a solid pillar of support and affection, ready and willing to hold him up should he ever stumble.

They were good for each other.

But despite how good they were for each other, it was a relationship that Kisaka had always been of two minds about supporting for a number of reasons -- the least of which was the uncertainty over Athrun's future.

Because Cagalli Yula Athha, daughter of Uzumi and heir to the Athha name, was betrothed.

Unbeknownst to Cagalli herself, and to most people but for a select few, it was an arrangement that had existed ever since Uzumi-sama had publicly acknowledged her as heir. She should have been told the moment she reached her age of majority. But by the time her sixteenth birthday had rolled around, they were already embroiled hip-deep in the war with too much on their minds to even consider worrying about such a 'trivial' matter.

Even now, with so much still left to do, Kisaka wasn't positive as to whether it was 'important' enough to bring to Cagalli's attention. Not when it would serve no other purpose than to add pressure to the almost overwhelming load already settled on her slim shoulders. And especially when, if Jona Roma's numerous tabloid-worthy associations were to be taken as any indication, there had been no sign from the Saran House that they intended to enforce the agreement.

Watching Athrun glance over and smile indulgently before reaching to coax Cagalli's nervously clenching fingers from around her coffee cup; watching Cagalli blush flusteredly before returning Athrun's smile with one of her own, Kisaka idly wondered if he was being too naive in hoping that the agreement had become a victim of its own obscurity.

The quiet, unobtrusive beep of the comm-unit to indicate an incoming call put an abrupt end to Kisaka's thoughts. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the blank, diplomatic masks that slammed down over both youngsters' faces.

Cagalli took a deep, calming breath as Lacus had taught her, drawing assurance from the gentle pressure around her hand before Athrun released her, and nodded at Kisaka to accept the call.

"Good morning Representative Athha." Eileen Canarba's visage appeared on the monitor and inclined her head in greeting. "I apologise for disturbing you on your day off."

"Chairwoman Canarba," Cagalli replied, returning the gracious nod with one of her own. "The apology is unnecessary. To what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?"

A hint of approval flitted over Canarba's face before she was all business once more. "I have been informed that PLANT's ambassador to Orb departed Aprilius One early this morning. He is expected to arrive at Onogoro in four day's time."

"I understand," Cagalli acknowledged. "Once he arrives, I can assure you that he will be accorded the full rights and privileges of his rank. Orb is, as we have always been, pleased to extend our hospitalities to promote diplomatic relations between our two countries."

Canarba smiled. "Thank you, Miss Representative. PLANT will, of course, also extend our hospitalities to Orb once you are at leave to dispatch an ambassador to us. I hear reconstruction of the mass-driver has commenced?"

Cagalli nodded once. "That is correct. We are endeavoring to complete the reconstruction as soon as possible to assist those that wish to return to their families in PLANT, and to facilitate any exchange of resources that should become necessary."

"I appreciate your cooperation and your concern, Miss Representative."

Letting the conversation die for a brief moment, Eileen Canarba couldn't help but be impressed by Orb's young Representative. Cagalli Yula Athha had come a long way since their first meeting during the war. Though most of Canarba's contact with the Archangel, Eternal and Kusanagi alliance had been through Lacus Clyne, she had nevertheless conversed with the determined Athha heiress on numerous occasions.

She was an idealist, much like her father had been. Unlike her father however, she was an idealist that was alien to the world of politics; uninitiated in the art of duelling with words and the formalities that were expected of an official of her rank. It was a deficiency she fully recognised in herself and had taken steps to remedy.

One couldn't call her an expert yet, or even truly proficient. But in these times of chaos, her passion and sincerity, and the adoration and power Orb's populace bestowed upon her would buy her the time she needed to hone her skills. Of this, Canarba had little doubt. Given enough time and support from those around her to give her the confidence and conviction she still lacked to carry through her ideals, she would be a political force to be reckoned with.

But that was neither here nor there, and it was time to put an end to the farce they all knew this conversation to be and get to the point.

"Cagalli." Canarba had the pleasure of watching the blank, diplomatic mask fall from the Athha heiress's face with the mention of her first name. "May I speak with Athrun alone for a few minutes?"

Wrenching her gaze from the Chairwoman, Cagalli looked to Athrun who had been quiet through the entire exchange. Silently, her eyes asked him whether he was okay, whether he wanted her to stay. Nevertheless, she wasn't surprised when he gave her a reassuring smile and said, "I'll drop by the study afterwards."

Accepting his decision, Cagalli turned back and inclined her head at Canarba in farewell. "Chairwoman."

Canarba nodded back. "Representative."

With that, Cagalli rose from her chair and made her way to the door. Pausing one last time to glance over her shoulder at the former ZAFT ace still sitting at the table, it was Kisaka's warm hand at her back that finally propelled her through the door.

"He's strong, Cagalli," Kisaka said quietly once he'd shut the door behind them. "He'll be fine."

Cagalli's lips curved up slightly, self-consciously wrapping her arms around her middle. "I know."

Then, shaking herself and dropping her arms to her sides, she told Kisaka, "I'll be in my study to look over those proposals they handed in yesterday. Could you - ?"

"I'll see that they're not disturbed," Kisaka finished for her. It earned him a grateful smile before his former-charge turned to make her way to her study.

--

Waiting until he heard the door click shut, Athrun fought the urge to stand up and salute as he greeted the woman that held the key to his future. "Chairwoman Canarba."

Canarba smiled gently, though there was a touch of melancholy in the expression. "Athrun. I don't think I need to tell you what this is about."

Taking his silence as agreement, Canarba pressed forward.

"The Supreme Council, after receiving and considering the testimonials of both Yzak Jule and Dearka Elthman, have spent several days in deliberation over the course to take with you and those in your position. While I am of the opinion that those who helped facilitate this cease-fire should not be held to account for their actions which ultimately were to our benefit, you can appreciate that not necessarily everyone shares my view."

Athrun nodded wordlessly. He had expected no less.

"But that is not to say that the Supreme Council does not recognise how crucial your efforts have been in preventing the occurrence of further tragedies, and attaining this tentative peace we now enjoy. The overwhelming majority, if not all Council members, agree that such efforts are to be commended. And so the offer is this:

"On the record, in your capacity as member of the Special Task Force FAITH, you dutifully carried out your last official directives from former-Chairman Patrick Zala to investigate the whereabouts of ZGMF-X10A Freedom. In doing so, you discovered the stronghold of the Three Ships Alliance at Colony Mendel in the L4 cluster. There, you bided your time, waiting for an appropriate opportunity to recover ZGMF-X10A Freedom. Also there, unable to compromise your position, you regretfully witnessed the demise of the Nazca-class destroyer Vesalius in its efforts to recover the warship Eternal.

"However, as a member of the Special Task Force FAITH, your duty to protect and defend PLANT supercedes any and all other orders which may have been in effect at that time. In compliance with this duty, you abandoned your mission and initiated contact with Lacus Clyne aboard the Eternal following the destruction of the space fortress Boaz by Earth Alliance nuclear missiles. Forming a temporary alliance of convenience with the Eternal gave you access to the METEOR unit designed for ZGMF-X09A Justice, providing you the means with which to successfully intercept the nuclear missiles launched against PLANT and prevent a recurrence of the Bloody Valentine Tragedy.

"In the chaos that ensued after the second deployment of GENESIS, and after the coup that was staged by myself and other members of this current Supreme Council, you were issued orders to effect the immediate destruction of GENESIS. Pursuant to those orders, you determined that the only way to carry out the mission was to self-destruct your mobile suit inside GENESIS's core. It was only by chance that you were happened upon by a stray mobile suit of the Three Ships Alliance in the process of initiating your self-destruct sequence, thereby giving you a way out of what would otherwise have been a suicide mission.

"In recognition of your efforts at the Second Battle of Jachin Due, you were awarded your second Order of Nebula. When you subsequently expressed a desire to leave the armed forces, the Supreme Council fully respected your decision, and Athrun Zala was quietly but formally discharged from ZAFT with full honors on October 19, C.E.71."

Gazing dispassionately at the young man sitting in front of her, head bowed over his white-knuckled hands, Eileen Canarba waited a few moments to let it all sink in.

She knew what they were offering was to re-write history. She also knew how flimsy a cover-up this could actually prove to be. But if re-writing history was what it took to free these youngsters from the burden the war had placed on them, then she would gladly do so. Because they were merely sixteen. Sixteen and embroiled in a war that should never have escalated to the point it had; a war that should not be allowed to affect them anymore than it already had.

But even this small mercy was not without its own price.

"In return," Canarba continued, "PLANT Supreme Council would ask that Athrun Zala henceforth refrain from assisting or enlisting in any armed forces, including but not limited to those of ZAFT, OMNI and Orb. Furthermore, you are not to engage in any activity associated with mobile suits of any affiliation, as pilot or otherwise, at any time in the future. We would also ask that you terminate your residency upon Aprilius One and all other PLANT settlements, and hereby surrender all visitation rights to PLANT territories without the prior consent or invitation of the Supreme Council."

In the oppressive and deafening silence that descended over the room after those last words had been spoken, Athrun fought briefly against the uncharacteristic urge to laugh.

_'Terminate his residency'_? _'Surrender all visitation rights'_? Why didn't they just call it what it really was: an order for his exile? Why didn't they just dispense with all the unnecessary lip-service and simply state that the Supreme Council was willing to overlook, and even cover up, all his past transgressions as long as he never placed himself in a position that would pose a threat to them ever again?

Coldly and analytically, however, the tactician in him acknowledged that the less he showed his face around PLANT, the less opportunity enquiring minds would have with which to question the cover story. Perhaps more importantly, the marked absence of the heir to the Zala name might also represent the catalyst that was desperately needed to let sleeping dogs lie, and move on from the carnage that the former PLANT Chairman had almost single-handedly wreaked upon the known world.

For PLANT right now, the last thing this new Supreme Council needed were high-profile remnants of the past to hinder their efforts in establishing security and stability over the shaken populace.

As for him, they were offering him a chance to rebuild his life -- free of the immediate consequences of his actions, free even from the damage those actions would potentially inflict on his reputation and character.

As long as he consented to doing so elsewhere.

In light of everything that had to be considered in the aftermath of a war that had torn the world apart; in light of everything he had already lost, it seemed a small price to pay.

Taking a deep breath to collect himself, Athrun raised his head and finally looked at Eileen Canarba for the first time since she'd began relaying the Supreme Council's offer. His face a mask of expressionless composure, and resolutely ignoring the little voice in the back of his head pleading with him to reconsider, he nodded once at PLANT's current Chairwoman.

"I accept."

The compassion in her eyes unmistakable, Canarba inclined her head in acknowledgment. "What would you like me to do with the Zala Estate on December Four and the apartment here on Aprilius One?"

Athrun shook his head slightly; his voice deceptively calm and even as he replied, "Leave them. It will arouse more suspicion if I started to liquidate the family assets immediately after being discharged."

"I'll arrange to have them held in trust then. And see to it that everything is taken care of on this end."

"Thank you."

Glancing away from the monitors towards the storm-darkened sky outside for a long second, Athrun hesitated before asking, "May I inquire as to what will happen to the others?"

Canarba sighed.

"Dearka Elthman is lucky in the sense that no one can prove it was him piloting his mobile suit out there except those who have a vested interest in keeping the information a secret. Officially, he was captured during the skirmish in the Marshall Islands and detained as a prisoner of war on the Archangel until after the Second Battle of Jachin Due when Yzak Jule retrieved him. His capture will result in ramifications on his military career, but nothing that should prove too severe.

"Andorew Waldfeld and his crew have been declared MIA. While it was known to those who worked on the project that he had been assigned to captain the Eternal, and was on board the Eternal when it was stolen, it is not general knowledge that he had affiliations with Lacus Clyne. Given that he was able to keep his voice off any recorded transmissions from the Eternal after departing Aprilius One, as far as speculation is concerned, he and his crew may simply have been overpowered when Eternal was taken over.

"As for Lacus Clyne, an offer similar to yours will be made. Her involvement with the Three Ship Alliance is, unfortunately, indisputable. However, her civilian status and the integral role she played in all this will give her some leeway."

Pausing, Canarba made as if to stop, but then steeled herself to continue.

"Of course, her assistance in establishing this current Supreme Council will not be overlooked."

Athrun smiled mirthlessly in answer.

Lacus was a martyr to the cause, and Eileen Canarba knew it as well as he. There was, after all, no doubt in anyone's mind as to whom the current Supreme Council had to thank for the auspicious timing of their successful coup and rise to power.

Just by the frown that had seated itself on Canarba's brow, however, Athrun could tell it rankled that she had not been able to negotiate a better compromise for them, and especially for Lacus. And if nothing else, that sentiment alone was more than deserving of his gratitude.

"I appreciate everything you've done for us, Chairwoman. I know it couldn't have been easy."

Looking back at him, her eyes were filled with the multitudes of apologies she could not make out loud as she said instead, "I'm sorry I couldn't do more, Athrun. In fact, if it wasn't for the staunch support of Council Members Elthman, Amarfi and Dullindal, I would not have been able to do even this much."

Athrun shook his head gently. "You've done more than enough. Please pass on my thanks to the other council members also."

Once more, Canarba inclined her head towards him in acknowledgment as the professionalism slid back into her voice. "If all goes well, then this will be the last time we have the pleasure of speaking, Athrun. I wish you all the best."

"And you as well, Chairwoman Canarba."

With that, the connection was cut and the monitor switched off, leaving him alone in the brightly lit conference room.

Ever so slowly, the blank smile faded from his lips as his eyes remained riveted, but unseeing, on the panel of monitors directly in front.

And as the reality of the situation gradually began to sink in, there was nothing else to do but to close his eyes and focus on the normally effortless task of breathing.

Bringing his arms up so that he could brace his elbows on the table, he leaned forward to rest his head on hands that were white and aching from being clasped together so tightly.

And there, in that state, as the tiny, sorrow-filled voice in the back of his mind finally broke free of the invisible shackles of composure and restraint to overwhelm him completely, Athrun Zala relented to simply let time, and the world, pass him by.

* * *

**End Part 2... to be concluded.**

**End Notes:** Given the sheer length of the author's notes this time, I didn't want to ruin the flow of the story by putting it here. Suffice it to say that it's not necessary to read my notes for the purposes of the story. But if anyone is actually interested in the background and my reasons to what I've presented above, you can find some explanations at (members. optusnet. com. au/ tobenai/ GSeedRemnant2AN. html) -- remove spaces.

Comments and/or questions will, as always, be appreciated.


End file.
